flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrik Rachel Swiftclaw
Corrick Rachel Swiftclaw (also known as Slick) is an Earth Diviner and master of the Third Eye guild, as well as a member of the Akehurian Congregation. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality A very open-minded individual Corrik is a self proclaimed philosopher advocating that all the experiences in life both good and bad are necessary experiences, each one a critical part in making each person who they are today. As such Corrik isn’t the type to typically interfere in other people’s affairs if he isn’t asked to do so and he encourages others to behave in the same way. On the other hand, he will almost always assist anyone asking for it. Though people seeking to do evil or mischief, don’t usually get a positive response from him. On rare occasions Corrik might offer his assistance instead of waiting to be asked, such an event is usually a good sign that you’re in over your head. An incurable flirt Corrik can often be seen smooth talking women, a trait that the elders of the tiger troop find most worrisome especially since many of those women aren’t Felizeenous. Known Attacks/Abilities * Rolling Stones: A surprisingly basic technique for a congregation member, rolling stones allows Corrik to freely manipulate any form of natural earth at will. This requires little to no effort on his part and is often used in conjunction with other akehura. Up to a large mound of earth or a single moderate boulder of stone can be manipulated this way. More earth can be controlled but this takes actual effort on Corrik's part. * Stoneskin: Makes the target’s skin as hard as stone for an hour, can be cast on someone else by touching them. Other than the hardness no other features of stone (weight, rigidness, etc.) are invoked. * Earth Servant: Simply put this is a spell that makes up to three vaguely humanoid earth golems that obey Corrik. * Create Earth: As the name implies Corrik can create earth or stone. A single casting can create up to a massive mound of loose earth or a single large boulder of stone. * Vanish Earth: Corrik can cause earth or stone to instantly vanish. The limitations are the same as create earth. * Terra’s Fury: Corrik creates one geyser of lava up to 20’ from him. The geyser continues to spew forth lava reaching a height of 20’ until Corrik stops concentrating on it, at which point lava just slowly oozes from it until it is cooled. Corrik can create multiple geysers but can only focus on one at a time. * Sandstorm: Loose earth such as dirt or sand is whipped up into a fury creating a massive sandstorm that obscures vision and causes those not protected to potentially become blinded and choke on the whirling sediment. The spell requires loose earth to be present and less earth results in smaller storms. * Roil: This spell causes the ground in a 20’ radius to break up and start rolling and crashing against each other like waves in a savage storm. Structures and other permanent features often crumble and are crushed, becoming part of the chaotic debris while people and other things are typically crushed and buried. Debris shot skyward from the crashing earth can endanger flying creatures and people that are above the roiling terrain. * Hammer Fall: Slamming both his fists into the ground Corrik creates a 3 point earthquake with him as it’s epicenter. The spell leaves Corrik physically drained and is only used as a last resort. Background 15 years ago Corrik was made a congregation member for his prowess with Earth Akehura. Corrik attempted to make a guild a few times in the past but his philosophies and requirements were always too strict so the number of members never grew very large and often the members that did join later left to join different guilds. Corrik's philosophies also gave rise to the speculation that he was actually a member of Armor Fati whose creed was very similar. These speculations were of course false but Corrik had to admit that anytime he was required to pass sentence on convicted Armor Fati members he felt conflicted about doing so. After only two years of membership Corrik announced that he would step down from the position. He never gave a reason as to why but it was easy to guess. He felt uncertain about his role on the congregation and needed to figure out whether or not it was where he really belonged. Since that day Corrik had essentially disappeared from the face of Flurutus, only resurfacing to send money back to the tiger troop. It wasn’t until recently that Corrik came to a satisfactory answer and began his homeward journey. It was during the return trip that Tenebrae and Fatum launched their attack on the city of Qutai Veldt. To hear that the entire congregation was bested by a single demon was an eye-opening event for Corrik. It hit home just how weak he and the others were. Corrik rushed back to Qutai Veldt, it was past time to reclaim his position on the congregation and bring it back up to full strength. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Felizeenous Category:Diviner Category:Master Category:Guild Master Category:Akehurian Congregation